


Covenant

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had their fair share of hospital scenarios--heartbreaking, joyous beyond words, endless hours of dread, excitement..she honestly thought she'd felt them all while inside the four walls of a hospital. On the other hand, what she was feeling now..she was running out of words to explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Gelai. Ang lakas mo sa kin!
> 
> Part 2 will come soon, but not too soon, sorry. I wrote this first part while at work, and I'm posting it now while I'm still at work, lol, but the second part will have an M for a rating so no, I can't write it here. But I don't have much time when I'm at home..err sorry. But it will be posted eventually.
> 
> Same old disclaimers apply: This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine, like always. And again, English isn’t my native tongue so please be kind as grammatical errors are out and about (but some are well hidden too, I think).

_Your love is bright as ever_   
_Even in the shadows_

 

Meryl watched as the nurses and a couple of interns fussed over her husband. It was weird, really to feel whatever she was feeling at the moment. It was undescribable, yet she couldn't deny that such feeling exist. She hated the thought that Don was no longer young and that he needed fixing to live his life properly again.

They've had their fair share of hospital scenarios--heartbreaking, joyous beyond words, endless hours of dread, excitement..she honestly thought she'd felt them all while inside the four walls of a hospital. On the other hand, what she was feeling now..she was running out of words to explain it.

In all honesty, if she could point out the one emotion that somehow superseded all the others, it was fear. She was just scared that something awful would happen..that there's a chance, even if it's a small one, that Don might not recover from surgery. The stupid scenarios in her head were too horrid that they were bordering comical. And she only could still insert comedia because despite all the emotions running in her head, the fact still hadn't sunked in yet: Don was having a major surgery. The doctor reassured them, Don and her, especially her, that everything would be alright. He reiterated for what seemed like the thousandth time that most people their age really do undergo the same procedure. He said it's partly due to lifestyle, but also, that this type of illness affects caucasians mostly.

Meryl was not happy at all when she learned that her husband fell under that category--caucasians who suffer the said illness. Her priceless reaction when Don told her that he needed surgery was, well, priceless.

It was hard for her because almost in all the years that they were together, Don was the one who took care of everyone. Yes, she's the female part of their team, and most people would think that she was the main care giver, but it wasn't like that in their little odd family. Don had always been the strong one. The one they always depended to. So it was quite a blow, not only to Meryl, but to the kids as well when they learned that their Dad would have to undergo a surgery.

Yes, their reactions were priceless too.

Meryl's thoughts were cut by a nurse's voice, "Mrs. Gummer?,"

She adored being called Mrs. Gummer more than she's willing to admit.

"we're ready to take him now." The nurse added, and smiled timidly at the movie actress.

Meryl's gaze focused to Don and she saw him smiling at her. She was trying to gauge his facial expression, trying to see if he was scrared or anything, but he looked perfectly calm as he lifted his hand, asking her to come over by his side.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss?"

Meryl chuckled and shrugged, but gave away without hesitation to her husband's request and bent down. They kissed just like their normal kiss--not harried nor desperate. It was a peck with their lips greeting one another, and for the medical professionals that were in the room with them, they'd probably think it was almost nothing..but to the husband and wife of more than three decades, it spoke volume and depth. It was passionate even though it was just a simple kiss, and more than anything, it sealed a promise.

"You'll come back fine, right?" Meryl whispered to Don's lips, looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course." Don assured his wife as his hand captured Meryl's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you." Meryl and Don said at the same time after they pull apart.

Meryl pulled away but their hands were still clasped together. She stood up to face the nurses and the remaining intern, "Take care of him, okay?" She joked but really meant every word of it.

"Will do, Mrs. Gummer.."

Meryl looked back to Don as she lifted their hands and kissed his, and then pecked at his lips one more time before they finally rolled his bed out of the room.

 

_Baby, kiss me_   
_Before they turn the lights out_

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> The medical stuff are rusty, I know. I'm a nurse but I haven't practiced my profession for more than half a decade now and I don't want to research stuff (because Gelai is rushing me to post this) and yeah. This is fiction. Keep that in mind, lol.


End file.
